Double Agent
by Krothos84015
Summary: Krothos graduates from Fed-Intel Academy and assigned to Security on the USS Independence. His first mission is to located and dispose of a double agent from the self proclaimed protectors of the Federation, Section 31, who is posted on the Independence.


"Double Agent"   
  
=V= An Alpha Sector Story =V=   
  
By: Krothos  
  
"Acting Ensign's Log Stardate: 237812.06; I passed my Academy exam and am an Acting Ensign for three months then I go to full Ensign, I've been reassigned to the USS Independence from Starbase 51. Admiral V'Pier gave me a personal message to give to Lt.Cmdr. Ryder and Lt. Stevens, I just got back to my quarters from doing so. The message was, Fed-Intel has reason to beleive there is a Double Agent on the USS Independence, we just have to find out who and eliminate him or her. We are to go over any and all transmissions to and from the USS Independence, and keep an eye on all communications until we find this 'double agent'. It looks as though we have ALOT of work to do. I better help Lt. Val Stevens look over all communication records, hoping to find at least a clue to who it may be. Only Lt.Cmdr. Ryder, Lt. Stevens, and I are to know of this and the investigation, ordered by Admiral V'Pier. I'm starting after this log. End log."   
  
Krothos heads out of his quarters to the conference room. He steps in the turbolift and waits for the doors to hiss shut, then he said, "Deck One." The computer beeped and the turbolift started moving. When it stopped the doors hissed open to the Bridge. Krothos step out of the turbolft as Ryder stepped out of his chair.   
  
"Good, right on time Ensign, now if you and the good Lieutenant will come with me to the conference room," said Ryder. The three went to the conference room and waited for the doors to hiss shut. Then Ryder started, " I don't like this one bit, having a double agent on my ship. What can we do to locate this agent?"   
  
Lt. Stevens spoke up, "I took the liberty to do a search diagnostic for all communications to see if they sent a hidden message, even though it might not help much. This agent would have to be a professional to go against an organization as big as Fed-Intel. Most likely their clever enough to delete all evidence of their activities, even in the back-up systems. But the results should come in a few more hours. It might be a good idea to have Engineering check all systems and make sure everything is functioning properly. And that all changes in the ship's settings no matter how little has been authorized."   
  
Ryder shook his head proccessing this information, "Good. Also keep an eye on the warp signature output, I've heard of Deanna Troi from the Enterprise using this when she was kidnapped by the Romulans and had to pose as a member of the Tal Shiar."   
  
Stevens thought about it for a split second, "Aye Sir, I'll get right on it. Anything else?"   
  
Ryder didn't say anything for a few seconds, as if making a mental check list in his head, "Nope, thank will be all Mr. Stevens."   
  
"Aye Sir," came the Security Chief's relpy.   
  
Val Stevens reviewed all the communications log, then came across the warp signature report. He noticed that the warp trail fluctuated in morse code. He translated it, but it was in Romulan words. He called Krothos and Nick Ryder to a meeting in Ryder's readyroom.   
  
"Romulan?!" Ryder gasped.   
  
Krothos held out his hand and said, "Here, let me see that." He started reading the Romulan words, but spoke in english, " All is going acording to plan, meet me at Sector 215 Bearing 893 on Stardate: 237812.09 at 1600 hours. Agent Sloan Section 31 Group 9."   
  
Stevens absorbed the information, then said, " Were near there, and that time is 2 1/2 days."   
  
"But, we're not going there. He must be planning on stealing a shuttle. Or, he's on the Shuttle away team scheduled to depart tomarrow." Ryder offered his thoughts. "Val, keep an eye on the shuttle bays and run background checks on all of the scheduled away team members. Krothos search our records on Section 31, look up Sloan." Ryder odered.   
  
"Aye Sir," they both replied and took off as soon as Ryder asid, "Dismissed."   
  
Krothos went throught the computer banks, but only one Sloan showed up. But he was dead, committed sucide, when Dr. Julian Brashir tried to interrogate him for the antidote for the virus they put in Odo to spread through out the Founders during the Dominian War. He called Ryder down to look at the file. When Ryder walked in, Krothos started, "The only Sloan I found is dead, Sir."   
  
Ryder studied the man's face, "How could that be? Wait a minute, he looks alot like one of our Engineers, Crewman 1st Class Barry Strong. Bring up his record, and do a DNA match scan."   
  
"Aye Sir," Krothos said as he did as ordered. The two photos resembled eachother, but Barry Strong was quite a bit younger. The DNA results came back as a close match, but wasn't the same person. "It's not him, but they are related, I'll bet it's his son. How much would you bet that Mr. Strong was born with the name Sloan?"   
  
"Nothing, I don't bet when I beleive I'll lose." Ryder replied. "Is he on the Shuttle Away team?"   
  
"Negative, so how is he planning to leave the ship?" Krothos inquired.   
  
"Unknown" said Ryder, staring at the face of the enemy. "Send a Security team to Engineering, place 'Mr. Strong' under arrest."   
  
"Aye Sir," Krothos got up and walked out of his quarters. "Krothos to Security, send a team to meet me in Main Engineering." "Aye Sir, on our way," came a voice. Krothos and about 5 other Security Officers walked in Engineering, then Krothos sealed off Engineering so nobody could get in or out until he unlocked it. "Crewman Barry Strong, you are under arrest," Krothos yelled and pointed him out the the rest of the Security team. They approached him, and he typed in a Romulan tricorder, then shimmered away. Krothos yelled, "Computer locate Crewman Barry Strong." The computer voice replied, " Crewman Barry Strong is no longer on the USS Independence." Krothos tapped his badge, "Krothos to Ryder, he got away. He's no longer aboard."   
  
"We just found out Krothos, he had a cloaked scout ship hanging on the Indy with a tractor beam, he just warpped away. Engineering give me best possible speed." said Ryder. "Aye Sir," yelled an Engineer. "Krothos, see me in my readyroom." Ryder said. Krothos went up to Ryder's readyroom. "Sit down Mr. Krothos. I'd hate to ask help from those not in Fed-Intel, but Admiral V'Pier has the rest of the fleet on another mission, distroying that Borg Cloning Facility you found out about. We're chasing Sloan into the Neutral Zone, and I'd like a little insurance policy. I'd appreciate it if you'd make a call home, and see if any friends would like to visit the area."   
  
"Point taken, I shall call my Uncle Martok. He is a man bound by Honor, our secret is safe with him. He'll just tell they that we're a regular Starfleet vessle, which would mean we'd have to disengage cloak."   
  
"I think we can live with that, make it so." Ryder tried to copycat another Captain. Krothos made a quick call to Martok, who just said, "Help is on the way nephew, Qapla'!"   
  
Over Ryder's comm-badge came Val Stevens," Captain we've entered the Neutral Zone, the scout ship landed on Dauntess IV." "Understood, orbit Dauntess IV and disengage cloak." Ryder ordered. Him and Krothos walked out on the Bridge.   
  
"Disengage the cloak Sir?" Stevens asked.   
  
"Thats what I ordered. Krothos and I will beam down on the planet surface, Damar you've got the conn." Ryder shot out.   
  
"Aye Sir," said Damar. Lt. Stevens sat back down when he heard Krothos was going instead of him.   
  
"But Sir, shouldn't I join you?" asked Lt. Stevens.   
  
"I'm going to need my best weapons man up here in case he takes off again," stated Ryder.   
  
"Yes Sir," Said Lt. Stevens.   
  
Krothos and Ryder shimmered on the planet. They pulled out their phasers and tricorders, and scanned the area. Ryder pointed in the direction his tricorder indicated, and he said, "This way." They walked in a cave on the Mountains. Walking slower the deeper they went, it was mostly dark except for the torches lit here and there down the cave. They turned on their wrist flashlight. Then approached with caution. Then Sloan jumped from above knocking both Ryder and Krothos on the ground. Sloan pointed his Romulan Disruptor at them, "Surrender," he shouted at them.   
  
"Why should we?" asked Ryder.   
  
"Because I got a Nuclear Gernade powerful enough to wipe out a third of the Earth's population." said Sloan.   
  
"Your going to blow-up Earth?" asked Krothos.   
  
"No you simple minded Klingon. My mission is to expose Fed-Intel, but I had a Sub-mission, well a personal one that would do both in one shot. We were coming across Dr. Julian Brashir's shuttle, the man who killed my father. I was going to use the Independence to distroy that shuttle and kill Brashir. But, in a few moments it won't matter, you'll be dead, the Indy distroyed and Julian Brashir would then be killed, with nobody to stop me." said the madman before them.   
  
"Really? And how do you figure that?" asked Ryder.   
  
"This," said Sloan as he pulled the pin and threw the gernade. Ryder and Krothos got up and ran deeper in the cave off a cliff part and caught on to a second ledge under the first ledge. The gernade blew up and the shock wave sent both Krothos and Ryder falling off the cliff deep into the cave.   
  
"Anymore bright Ideas?" asked Krothos as they were falling.   
  
"Just one. Ryder to Independence, emergentcy beam out" ordered Ryder as they shimmered in the transporter room upside down in the air. They fell to the floor. They looked at the transporter chief.   
  
"Hey chief, how's it hanging?" Krothos asked.   
  
"Just thought we'd drop in," Ryder added. The transporter chief chuckled. Ryder and Krothos went to the Bridge. Damar reported that the scout ship lifted off the planet.   
  
"Arm weapons, and distroy that ship," ordered Ryder.   
  
"Aye," said Lt. Stevens. "Weapons armed, Sir" said Stevens.   
  
"I suggest you don't," came a Romulan voice over the intercomm. Three Romulan Warbirds decloaked in front of the USS Independence. The scout ship docked in one of their shuttle bay's.   
  
"Their weapons are armed and they have a lock on us Sir," Stevens reported.   
  
"Now Krothos," said Ryder.   
  
Krothos tapped his comm-badge and said, "Decloak."   
  
"But Sir, we are decloaked." said an Ensign at the helm.   
  
"Not us Ensign, them." Krothos pointed at the Klingon ships decloaking behind the Romulans. One Negh'Var Class Warship, 3 Klingon Battle Cruisers, and 6 Birds of Prey decloaks behind the Romulans.   
  
"The Romulan weapons have powered down Sir," reported Stevens. The Romulans headed to Romulan space and cloaked. Sloan was beamed to the Bridge of the USS Independence.   
  
Ryder looks at Sloan and asked, "Hasn't anyone ever told you, never trust Romulans?"   
  
"Want me to take him to the brig?" asked Lt. Stevens.   
  
"No chance," said Ryder as he pulled out a phaser and vaporized the 'Double Agent' on the spot. "Krothos, send the Klingons our thanks." said Ryder as he sat in his command chair.   
  
"Aye." Krothos said. Then he tapped his comm-badge and said, "Krothos to Klingon lead vessle, thank you for you assistance."   
  
"Your welcome, it was fun. You owe us a favor Krothos, Qapla'." said the leader of the fleet.   
  
"Qapla'," said Krothos.   
  
"Helm set coarse to Starbase Freedom, the USS Independence is going on Stand-by mode. Maximum Warp." ordered Ryder.   
  
"Aye Sir," said the helm officer.   
  
THE END   
  
Krothos & the Starbase Freedom crew shall return in   
  
"Charlie's Back" 


End file.
